Secrets
by Chimamire Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo has a few secrets. But like all secrets, they won't stay a secret for very long. FemIchigo, Pairings undecided. *On Hold*
1. Intro

**Secrets**

**Disclaimer:**** Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump, and Viz media, not to me!**

**Warnings:**

FemIchigo, mature language, spoilers, and possibly some implied yaoi in later chapters (though only if you look hard enough). If you don't like it, then why are you reading it?

**AN**: I only own my plot bunnies like this one, *holds up a black plot bunny with a hollow mask and a red ribbon tied around its neck* and there are way too many of them. I'm actually writing this story instead of letting the plot bunnies belonging to this story run rampant and breed more plot bunnies. *sweat drops as she looks down and sees all the plot bunnies already running around* That and a few friends have been asking about my writings (stories and poems) and fanart wanting to see them, so this story is for them. It's also my first fanfiction posted online. *Drops the black plot bunny into a box labeled '**Used XD**' then bows to the readers* Please enjoy the story!

**~/~/~/~/~**

"**Bleach"** is usually when Shiro, Ichigo's inner hollow, talking.

"_Bleach"_ is thinking, or Ichigo talking to Shiro.

"Bleach" is regular talking

* * *

><p><strong>Intro<strong>

Ichigo was tired of all the hiding. Hiding who she was from everyone. She only hid it all to protect her family and herself.

The whole of soul society would go nuts if they knew that Ichigo was actually a she, and that her father was really Ex-Taicho Isshin Tainmonban, younger brother to the head of the Tainmonban family. Or that with the help of Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin, Isshin had trained Ichigo in the arts of zanjutsu, hakuda, hoho, and kido since she could walk. Even though trying to teach Ichigo kido always ended in a disaster and a half since she couldn't control her reishi, much less contain it.

Ichigo was also taught how to be a proper lady of a noble family, like the Tainmonbans. Her mother, Masaki, and Yoruichi had drilled all the rules, manners, and skills needed to be a proper and respectable noble into her head at an early age. At least he was able to pass on his mother's knowledge of such things, after her death, to Yuzu and Karen. How Yuzu was able to tie a perfect kimono bow was still a mystery to her, since her bows always ended up lopsided and she was the one to teach Yuzu how to tie one. Living in the human world, as long as the three of them kept quiet about their spiritual powers and awareness, Ichigo and her sisters didn't have to act like the nobles they actually were and could just be themselves.

Ichigo had no big problems with hiding her powers and skills, or the fact that she was a Tainmonban. It was actually a bit hilarious when she pulled a fast one against a hollow using her real skills, it always left the shinigami on patrol duty in Karakura dumbfounded in her wake. Or even using her manners when she was with Rukia or Byakuya, the Kuchiki siblings always had the funniest expressions across their faces after such times.

Ichigo actually wore two special charms made by Kisuke that hides the fact that she was a girl. One worn as a necklace while in her body, and one worn around her ankle while in her soul form. Ichigo would usually only take them off when she was at home with her family or in a private and secure location. But with the increase of shinigami and hollow activities in Karakura town, Ichigo couldn't even remove them in her own room anymore. Not with Rukia living with her family, and Renji and the other shinigami dropping in unannounced constantly. Most of the time it felt like her private time where she could just be herself was being invaded by outsiders, since it is the only time she didn't have to hide, even if they were her friends and trusted them with her life. Outside of her family, only Kisuke, Yoruichi, Tessai, and Tatsuki knew, and they are practically family, and Chad. Chad had found out completely by accident when they first met.

Not to mention Kon having to know about Ichigo being a girl. The only good thing about Kon being Ichigo's mod soul was that with the pervert using her body while she was off fighting, no one would believe the truth about Ichigo being a girl. It also helped that Kon knew how to keep a secret, especially one as big as Ichigo's. Though coming home to find Kon, having removed the one charm, sound asleep in nothing but an oversized t-shirt while fondling her breasts and muttering about some shit or that always manages to piss her off while embarrassing the hell out of her all at the same time. As the saying goes; paybacks are a bitch, and it always helps to have a younger sister that loves stuffed animals.

Ichigo had a lot of things to hide to protect her family and herself. She's surprised that she has lived such a normal live up until Rukia's impromptu entrance into her life along with Soul Society and its happenings, becoming a substitute soul reaper to help Rukia, rescuing Rukia from being executed because of her, fighting and defeating the Bounts, and now a part of a war against three traitorous soul reapers that are teamed up with hollows. She's just glad that her secrets have stayed just that through it all, secrets.

* * *

><p>Only a word count of 727, I know it's short, but it is only the intro to this story. (*mutters to herself while picking up plot bunnies and tossing them into boxes labeled '<strong>Used XD<strong>', '**to be Used**', and '**DOESN'T EVEN BELONG TO CURRENT STORY!**'*) With how many plot bunnies there are, I can't believe that I only managed 700 words for the intro *stands up and turns to the readers*) The sooner you review, the sooner I'll get around to posting the next chapter and getting rid of these plot bunnies before they become carnivores and want 'authoress al la mode' for dessert (*turns and looks back at the boxes of plot bunnies and shudders as she sees the plot bunnies in the box labeled '**DOESN'T EVEN BELONG TO CURRENT STORY!**' watching her with beady red eyes, turns back around quickly and bows to the readers*) PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. apologies

Author's note; Sorry guys, all of my Bleach stories will be on hold until I get inspired again, kind of lost interest in Bleach with its last 2 arcs. I may be writing some new stories, but they won't be Bleach related. But even than its a maybe. As I said in my profile, writing fanfics aren't my top priority in life. thanks for following my stories up to this point, reviews are still welcomed, flames will be given to Ace and Sabo to play with and burn. 


End file.
